Dominique and Lysander: Five things
by LittleMissCloverFromDistrict2
Summary: Dominique and Lysander are a good couple. But every couple has some awkward and embarrassing moments. For The five prompts, five days challenge
1. As Jealous as an Apple

**A/N: For Badmum's 5 days, five prompts challenge.**

_Prompt one: Apple_

Dominique ate her apple slowly. She was waiting for Lysander. Each bite, the same old taste. She caught a glimpse of Lysander walking to her table. She dropped her apple and ran up to him. He smiled. She dragged him over to her table to talk. She stood on her apple on the way. _Smash!_ The two sat down to eat. Dominique saw how Jake Corner looked. Jealous, mad, annoyed and in love. But most of all he looked crushed, just like the apple. She felt guilty, and then she remembered what he did to her. She turned away from him. She had Lysander. That was all she needed, right? What could silly, stupid Jake Corner to do her while she was with Lysander. Talk to her? Ha! He was an apple. Small, crushed under pressure, and, for some people, good while it lasted.


	2. A maze ing

_Prompt 2:_

_Maze_

Dominique sighed. She'd been looking for him everywhere in Hogsmeade for him. He was _nowhere _to be found. She walked into the last shop. Madam Puttifoot's tea shop. _Eck! _ She thought. Both of them agreed to never go in there. But it was worth a try. She squeaked the door open. Some people looked at her. They weren't used to singles. She felt odd. Some people were staring behind her. She wondered why.

"Boo!" someone whispered in her ear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed. Everyone in the shop was either laughing or looking.

"Please go away." Madam Puttifoot said. They walked outside.

"Hogsmeade is like a maze you can never find anyone!" Dominique commented.

"Yeah it is." agreed Lysander. Dominique looked a bit pale.

"What's the matter? Oh right, your mum." Lysander had heard about the triwizard tournament before. They went silent.

"Anyway, what do you want to do?" she said, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure, but you look amazing." He said. Dominique kissed him on the cheek and laughed.


	3. Red wine

_Prompt three:_

_Red wine_

It was the wedding reception of Victorie Lupin. Her sister Dominique, and date Lysander were there.

Lysander was sitting at a table with Dominique. He looked at her dress and hair, then his red wine. They all looked the same. Beautiful and red, except for the wine, of course! He was sitting at a table with two other men and their dates. One of them made a funny joke, causing Dominique to laugh. She was crying with laughter, and to be honest, so was Lysander. Then, Dominique accidently knocked over her wine. Everyone at the table went silent.

"Opps. Oh my gosh, I'm really really sorry Lysander!" Dominique blushed into her hair. Lysander blushed as well. He went into the bathroom, mortified. _It's okay _he repeated in his head. He knew one day he would look back and laugh about it. He took a deep breath, and walked back to the table. _He could do it. _


	4. A cloak says everything

_Prompt four:_

_Cloaks_

As far as Lysander was concerned, cloaks were very important for wizards. A black one might mean evil, but a yellow one might signal quirkiness. But sometimes, it could be difficult choosing just the right one. He twirled through the rack of them at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He was trying to find the perfect one for his proposal to Dominique. He had been there for an hour when he decided to call his dad.

"Expecto Potronum!" he whispered. A white – blue seahorse appeared. "To Rolf Scamander. Tell him to come now." He told it. The seahorse nodded and went off. A minute later Rolf Scamander apparated in the shop.

"What's up, son?" he asked.

"What cloak should I wear to propose to Dominique?" he asked his father.

"Whichever one feels right." He told his son wise fully. With that, he apparated. Lysander spun it to the red one. He brought and apparated to the three broomsticks with a smile on his face.


	5. Courage and Friends

_Prompt five:_

_It takes courage to grow up and be who you really are._

It was Dominique and Lysander's reception for their wedding. It had been a great success. Dominique had had a great night, and she'd learnt something. She walked over to where Jake and Caressa Corner were sitting.

"May I have a word with you, in _private_?" she asked Jake. He stood up and nodded. She walked with him outside.

"Jake, back in school, after we stopped dating, I hated you. But now I don't, and well, also I can see why you're in Gryffindor. No matter what anyone in my family called you, you stood up for yourself. Now look where you are, you're married."

"Thanks Dominique."

"No probs. Anyway, it takes courage to grow up and be who you really are. You've done that. Friends?"

"Friends." They shook hands and walked back inside to their partners.


End file.
